Closing the Deal
by Lynnlee22
Summary: Joe Clarke returns to Genoa City with an axe to grind and a score to settle. Philly Phyllis/Joe
1. Chapter 1

He grimaced as the warm beer filled his mouth. He'd always hated warm beer and now it was the best thing he'd tasted in nearly three years. His eyes scanned the small room, the wrapped, disposable cups, the plastic ice bucket, the cheap, scratchy comforter all clearly illustrating his desolate circumstances. This wasn't the life he was supposed to be living. This wasn't the life he deserved. He'd made mistakes, but so had everyone else and he was the one who was suffering. He was paying the price for all of the sins.

The feel of the thin envelope in his shirt pocket made him itchy and uncomfortable. He could still hear the words of the warden as he'd eyed him with a mix of disdain, arrogance, and a tinge of pity. The pity bothered him more than anything else. He'd been hated plenty of times. He was fine with hate, but he loathed pity.

_"Michigan will front you an allowance for two weeks of living expenses since you don't have a support system. It's enough to cover food, clothing, and a decent motel. You're not going to be living like the king you are, I'm afraid. It's a loan. Due back 180 days from today. Don't default. Take my word on that." _

More than anything he'd wanted to throw the money back in his face, to tell him he didn't want or need his help, but without it, he wouldn't have even been able to afford a cab to take him away from that Godforsaken prison. He didn't have an option. He had to take the loan and now he owed them. He owed the place that had taken three years of his life from him. What the hell kind of logic was that?

Of course, if he was honest, it wasn't the state of Michigan. It wasn't the warden. It wasn't even the criminal justice system that deserved his rage. It was all the other petty, petulant assholes that had conveniently overlooked their own transgressions while lording his over him - people like Cane Ashby and Devon Hamilton that had a multitude of sins but somehow never seemed to be called upon to collect. It was the people in that town that had poisoned Avery against him, that had convinced her she was above him, and even worse, better off without him.

He had loved her, in the only way he knew how and he knew, in his heart, that she loved him too. That had been perhaps the hardest part about being in prison. He had no connections, no means of staying in touch or keeping tabs on the things and people that had become so important to him. With Avery, he wanted to see her, to explain, to make it better, but with the others, he had an entirely different plan. He had a score to settle and now was the perfect time. Having nothing to lose made risks a lot less frightening.

A slight puff of air exited his lips as the tv clicked on at the press of the remote. Somehow he'd expected it to be non functional, as decrepit as everything else in the room seemed to be. The woman at the anchor desk was droning on and on about stocks and investments as he slowly made his over to the thin mattress to kick off his shoes. It was the name that caught his attention first.

_"Jabot Cosmetics declined to issue a statement regarding the case, but WWMT has learned that the charges against the company's CEO, Phyllis Summers, have been dropped. As always if we receive more information, we'll pass it on. In other business news …" _

Joe Clark sat up straight, the murky plans that had been ruminating in his head now completely clear. He wasn't sure how he was going to find Avery. He wasn't sure how he was going to make Devon and Cane pay for the hell they'd made of his life. He wasn't even sure how he was going to rebuild himself and make everyone see that they hadn't broke him, but he did know one thing for sure – the woman that would help him do it was the CEO of a major corporation. Phyllis Summers had always intrigued him and he was about to pay her a visit she wouldn't forget.

"It's a PR nightmare." Jack stood in front of the desk, lips pressed tight as he looked down at her. "We're not talking a few stories on the local news, Phyllis. We're talking national coverage here. The entire country is talking about the company who has a CEO with a pending murder charge."

"The charges were dropped," she protested. "If anyone is reporting current charges, send them straight to legal and we'll sue them for …"

"Is this a joke to you?" Billy barked at her from behind his brother. "You honestly don't see how serious this is? We're a company that relies on our customer's ability to trust us. They need to believe that we are honest and that we have integrity and that when they buy a product from us that it will do what we say it will do. How are they supposed to believe what we say when our CEO is being investigated for God knows what and …"

"Are you honestly standing there taking the moral high ground with me?" She stood now, her eyes narrowing as she stared at him. "Because I'm not really sure you want to keep going on that particular road."

He understood the unspoken, but clearly veiled threat. "I'm just making an observation. I don't think it's a great look for our CEO to be projecting a less than honorable image."

"Because our last CEO was a pillar of virtue?"

"Maybe the two of you could do this later?" Jack interrupted them as his eyes moved back and forth between the two. "This is about our father's company, Billy. It's a little bit more important than you one upping her."

"That's not what I'm trying to do here, Jack."

"The hell it isn't," Phyllis muttered.

"Look," Jack said solemnly. "I need to be honest with you. I think you deserve that much. I know you're talented. No one is denying that, but this company matters to me. It means something to me. It's my family's legacy and …"

"And you don't think it means anything to me?"

"I think your entire purpose in doing this is about proving something to me and to Billy and to whoever else you're convinced doesn't believe in you, but no … I don't think this is about honoring John Abbott's legacy to you. But no matter what, I don't think you're the right person to be running this company. I'm not saying you can't. I'm not saying you're not capable, but I am saying I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that the right person gets back behind that desk."

Phyllis stilled. "And what exactly does that mean, Jack?"

"It means I'm being straightforward with you. It means I'm not going behind your back."

"That's nice," she huffed. "What was that a little dig? Another one of your barbs, letting me know that you're being honest like I wasn't?"

"You're picking the wrong enemies here, Phyllis. This isn't a lynch mob. I'm not putting the knife in your back. I'm coming straight for you. I'll do everything I can to get back in that chair, even if that means I have to throw you out of it."


	2. Chapter 2

"We know Lauren will likely side with Phyllis," Jack said grimly, "but even if she can swing some of the others, it shouldn't matter. With Kyle, Traci, you and me, we've got it on lock. There won't be an issue. We can easily vote her out and once that's …" He looked up from the papers that had now covered the Abbott breakfast table. "Billy?"

Billy's eyes lifted to meet his slowly. "Yeah. I'm listening."

"You're just a little less than enthusiastic about all this. I thought you were as ready for this as I was. We talked about this a lot – about how Jabot needed to be in Abbott hands, about how Phyllis wasn't …"

"I know. I know we did, but …"

"But what?" Jack pushed the chair away from the table, the hesitation from his brother something he hadn't been expecting. "But now you're rethinking things? You don't think this is the right time or what?"

"I'm not sure it's the right thing to do at all, Jack." He saw the instantaneous look of frustration cross his brother's face. "I know. I know what you're thinking and if you'll just give me a chance, I'll explain. It's just that Phyllis is …. She's made some mistakes and I get that and yeah, there's a lot of things that we could use against her, but haven't we both done a lot of things that if …"

"What's this about, Billy? What did she say to you?"

"She didn't say anything. It's not about that. It's honestly what I said. We've both done things, plenty of things that if other people wanted to use against us – would any of us be voted in as CEO?"

"It's not a morality competition. It's our family company. It's our birthright. Yes, Phyllis has made some serious errors in judgment and those errors are what will help us get her voted out, but those things aren't my primary reason for wanting her out of that position. I've never thought she belonged there. You know that."

"I do know that, but I also know we can't deny that she's done a damn good job in the role. She's making some changes that the customers are responding too and like it or not she's …"

"She's what?"

"She's current. She's different and maybe that's what Jabot needs right now."

"What exactly are you trying to tell me here? Are you saying that you're not going to vote her out?"

"I'm asking you not to put me in that position, Jack. Don't bring this to a board vote. Let Phyllis stay in the position. She's not going to do anything to bring down the company. She's not trying to undermine Jabot. She needs this job. Jabot's success means a lot to her too and we need to trust that …"

"Phyllis and trust in the same sentence is kind of a big ask for me." He averted his eyes for a moment as the weight of the words settled into the room. It was something they didn't often speak about anymore since they'd made their peace with the situation.

"I know. I know it is, but I really think that this is the best course of action for now. You know Phyllis and you know that when she feels like she's being pushed into a corner she's likely to get …"

Jack pondered his brother's words. "Vengeful and unpredictable."

"Is that really what you want, Jack because I sure as hell don't."

* * *

"Ms. Summers?"

Phyllis sighed as she slammed her hands onto the keyboard. "Ted, I thought I told you that I did not want to be disturbed."

"You did and I apologize, but …"

Her face softened as she heard his tentative voice over the intercom. "It's alright," she said, her tone softer now. "What's the issue."

"You have a visitor and I'm afraid he says it's imperative that he see you."

"Who is it?" The impatience was obvious in her voice.

"He won't give me his whole name." Ted could feel his stomach tightening. He'd always gotten along well with Phyllis, but lately the stress of the case and the looming hostile takeover by the Abbotts had put her on the defensive. He couldn't blame her. The atmosphere in the office had changed dramatically. "He says his name is Joe and that you'll understand the importance of his visit if you just give him a moment of your time."

"Ted, I really don't have time for games. Just tell this Joe that if he wants to see me, he'll have to make an appointment like the rest of the … What the …" Phyllis looked up at her now open office door. She could see Ted's shocked face standing behind him, the phone still clenched in his hand.

"I …" he began. "I can call security if you …"

"No," Phyllis interrupted. "That's alright. I'm alright well acquainted with Joe. This won't take long believe me."

Ted nodded and closed the door behind him, wasting no time escaping the already tense room.

"That's a chihuahua doing the job of a pit bull, you know." Joe smirked as he looked her up and down. He'd always found her to be attractive in a way that was very different from what had attracted him to Avery. Avery was softer and pliable. She'd molded to his will so quickly, so willingly even without realizing it. Phyllis was fiery, a force, a challenge in a way that excited him. And now, as she stood in front of him, she was a life line, the thing that gave him a reason and, more importantly, a way out.

"You want to skip all that bullshit," she said in the no nonsense way he'd expected. "Why don't you tell me what the hell you're doing here? You're supposed to be in jail. 6 years if I remember correctly in Michigan, wasn't it?"

"I was a very, very good boy," he grinned. "Good behavior gets you out in half the time. It might behoove you to read up on this kind of thing since it sounds like you might be spending some time in the in a concrete cell yourself."

"You're reading old news," she spat. "Charges were dropped. Besides, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? Even if you were released, there's no reason for you to come back here. There's nothing for you in this town. No friends, no family, no contacts. Why would you come back to a place where everyone hates you?"

"Surely you can figure that out."

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew." Her eyes narrowed as she studied him, his sly grin sending a chill through her. What on earth had her sister seen in a man like him? "I'm here to rebuild, to rise from the ashes, like a phoenix. You know what that's like, right? You've done it a few times. Isn't that what you're doing here?"

"You don't know anything about me. You've been away a long damn time, Joe and you can go away now. Go be a phoenix somewhere else."

"No thanks," he responded. "I'd rather stick around here. Besides, something tells me you and I are going to be very good friends."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't need any more friends," Phyllis said quickly. "I've made a pretty good practice of losing friends, so don't take this the wrong, Joe, but I'll pass on the friendship offer. Now, if you'll excuse me …" She gestured towards the door and looked back towards her computer.

"There might be something else you need." He waited for her to look at him before he took a seat.

"From you? I can't think of anything I could possibly need from you."

"Oh Phyllis. You've always so incredibly self assured, haven't you? It's admirable if not a bit naïve. You're the CEO of a major corporation and still don't see your own shortcomings."

"You're the one that just got released from prison. I think you should probably worry about your own reputation before you go criticizing mine."

Joe grinned. He loved the feel of banter and it had been so long since he'd been able to engage in it without the fear of real retribution. In prison you never knew when a good natured joke could be taken the wrong way and bad moods and misunderstandings had a way of turning into bloodshed there. "I'm not talking about your reputation. I'm talking about your professional acumen, your ability to thrive in a lion's den."

"Lion's den? I see you haven't lost your flair for the dramatic."

"Don't pretend that this is some big happy family." Joe's smug face beamed at her as he leaned back in the plush leather chair. "You and I both know that there's a line of Abbott's stretching down the hall that would love to see you out on that gorgeous ass of yours."

"Do you have a point, Joe?" She intentionally side stepped his compliment, knowing he was attempting to woo her, to use his charm to seduce her into hearing him out.

"I always have a point. It's one of the things you'll love about me."

She sighed. "Then why don't you make it and then leave because I have a lot to do. As you so keenly observed, I'm the CEO of a major corporation and I don't have tie to play cat and mouse with you."

"Fair enough. I think we could help each other," he said simply. "I happen to know that you would benefit from some of the experience I've garnered in my life."

"Serving jail time? I think I'm good," she quipped.

"We're both accustomed to fighting for what we want, what we deserve, what we need. We've both had plenty of time to get used to being the black sheep of the town, the pariah, the …"

"One of us might be slightly more deserving of that title than the other. Don't think I've forgotten what you did to my sister, Joe. I'll never forget what you put her through and if …"

"I love Avery. I always will and if there was one thing in my life that I could go back and redo. If I had one chance to change something, that's what it would be. I never wanted to hurt her. She was the best thing in my life and …" He watched as Phyllis listened intently to his words and he thought he saw a flicker of understanding on her face. She knew what it meant to have deep regret, to hate yourself for hurting someone you loved, to wish more than anything that you could go back and recapture moments, but to know that your actions would haunt you forever regardless of your intention.

"I can't change what I did," he continued. "All I can do is try to be better now and I am going to try to be better. I'm going to be a better person. A person that deserves another chance."

"Is that why you're here? You think I'll tell you where Avery is? You think that if you can worm your way into my good graces that Avery will think you're a changed man and you might have another chance with her?"

"I'd be lying if I said I never thought about getting another chance with Avery, but that's not why I'm here talking to you. I'm here for exactly the reason I told you. I'm here because I think we can help each other. I need a job. I need stable work. It's not easy for someone that just got out of jail to get hired. I think you might know a little bit about that. I also happen to know that you could use a few big wins around here. There's a lot of folks in this town that think you've got no business in that chair. I've got a hunch that it would feel pretty damn good to prove them wrong."

Phyllis listened to his words intently. "Okay," she said. "And how are you going to help me do that."

"I've got skills. I've got years of experience in commercial real estate. I've got connections, the kind of connections that don't go away. I'm also a damn good promoter and, no offense, but you could use some good promotion right now. You need someone that can help you secure good leases, good properties. You need someone that can spin a story and make a customer believe what you're selling. You need someone that's as good at it as I am and you can't afford anyone that has the skills that I do."

"Uh huh." Phyllis crossed her arms as she stared at him suspiciously. "You just made my point for me. I can't exactly afford to be bringing on real estate consultants and promoters right now. No matter how nice it might be, I have to work within my budget and I don't have the budget to pay anyone right now. So unless you're planning to work for free …"

Joe smiled. This had gone better than he ever could have planned. "I think we might be able to work out something."

* * *

"I need to see Phyllis," Billy stopped in front of Ted's desk as he stared at the closed door.

"She's in a meeting right now," Ted answered.

"Well, tell her I'm here. Tell her it's important that I talk to her." Billy shuffled his feet as he waited for Ted to move as quickly as he usually did. Phyllis rarely refused a meeting with him.

"I think she wants to finish this one first," Ted said hesitantly. "This one is ... she seemed ..." He hesitated again, wondering if it was prudent to reveal much more about the nature of the incident.

"What?" Billy asked. "Who's she in there with?"

"He wouldn't say," Ted admitted. "But she didn't really seem too thrilled to see him."


	4. Chapter 4

"I think it's time for you to go now." Her words were stern as looked at him.

Joe leaned back a bit and smiled. "People skills are important in a job like this, you know. You might want to brush up on yours. I could help you out with that." The look on her face was a mix of stunned silence and disgust and he enjoyed knowing that he could bring such a formidable woman to a complete standstill.

"I don't know what you thought you were going to accomplish by coming here and doing …" She paused. "Whatever it is that you're doing, but …"

"Maybe I've already accomplished it," he grinned. "Maybe I just wanted to make you think about how good it would be to have someone in your corner for a change. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. I'm perfectly capable of running this company and running my life without someone else running behind me and picking up the slack and I certainly a guard dog or whatever services you're offering." She felt the flush of her cheeks as she saw the darkness in his eyes morph into something different, more mysterious, more … intriguing. "Now, for the last time, I'm going to ask you to leave my office. My next phone call will be to security to help you with that task."

"Alright." He lifted his hands as he stood up slowly. "You don't have to get so pissy about it. But." He glanced back over his shoulder as he heard her footsteps following him to the doorway. "I really think you should give my offer some thought before you write me off." His smile grew as he let his eyes settle on her face once more. "But by the look on your face, I don't have to worry about that. You'll be thinking about me for a while now." He pulled the door open as the stunned look on her face suddenly morphed into something completely different.

"What are you?" Her eyes darted over to Ted. "Do you make a habit of allowing people to stand outside my closed office door and eavesdrop?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Billy said quickly, hoping to shield Ted from the impending anger. "I wanted to see you and Ted was telling me that you were in the middle of a meeting and didn't want to be disturbed so I was just waiting to see if you were going to be finished soon and then … Well and then I saw him."

"Billy Abbott." Joe extended his hand and let it drop to his side as Billy simply stared at it and took a huffed. "You might actually want to invest in a conference about those people skills," he muttered as he glanced back at her. "It's permeated the entire company culture apparently."

"The company culture?" Billy's eyes widened as he looked past him and studied Phyllis' face. "What the hell is this idiot talking about? More importantly, what the hell is he doing here – in this town? In this building? In this office?" He turned back towards Joe. "Aren't you supposed to be behind bars?"

"Everyone's so judgmental around here. It's like walking into a confessional. I'm a free man now, Billy. You're looking at Jabot's newest potential employee. Isn't that right, Phyllis?"

"No way." The words were almost instantaneous. "No way in hell."

* * *

It was done. The words were already floating in the air and there was nothing he could do to pull them back. As soon as he'd heard them echoing through the tense silence, he'd known it had been a mistake and now, as he watched her heading full speed back to her desk, he knew he had the worst possible nerve.

"That's not your call to make," she snapped as she threw herself back into her chair. "I'm the CEO and I make the decisions. If I want to hire someone, I do it. I don't need your approval and I sure as hell won't be waiting around for it."

Joe moved swiftly through the still opened door, standing against the wall and listening intently to the rage filled words being bandied about the room.

"Okay. Okay. You're right. It's not my call. But you can't honestly be considering hiring Joe Clark to work here. He's just been released from prison and with the recent bad press that we've already been getting."

"Because of me you mean?" She snapped at him. "You love to use every opportunity you can to remind me of how I've failed, don't you? Which is pretty interesting considering your pretty recent history of being ousted from this very position."

"That's not what this about, Phyllis. I'm not trying to browbeat you here. I just …" He sighed. "I just know what a precarious position this company is in and I'm trying to save all of us some grief here. Jack is already chomping at the bit to stage an overthrow and …"

"Don't pretend it's just Jack. You and Kyle are right by his side. You're all just ready and waiting for any chance you have to get me out of here. Why wouldn't I try to find someone that would be willing to fight to help me?"

"Joe Clark?" He let the name leave his lips in an almost scream. "You think Joe Clark is going to help you?"

"I'm right here." Joe smiled as he saw the shocked look on both of their faces, a sure sign that both of them hadn't noticed his presence in the room. "I just thought maybe if you were going to talk about me, I could be involved in the conversation."

"You shouldn't even be in the building," Billy protested as he looked back towards Phyllis. "Come on. You're smarter than this."

"I didn't realize you still had the power to make any executive decisions in your position, Billy." The tone of his voice said far more than his words ever would.

"I don't need executive power to throw you out of here on your ass." Billy stared at him, the anger welling up within him, his words far outweighing his rational thought.

"That would be a neat trick." His smug smile was infuriating. "But I'll spare you a public shaming since I'm heading out anyway." He stepped closer to Phyllis, his body standing far too close to her, his voice dripping in suggestion and innuendo. "Remember what we talked about, okay? You're the one making the calls here. Don't let anyone tell you any different. You should at least consider what I have to offer. I think we could have a very mutually beneficial relationship. I could bring a lot to the table – a lot that I think you'd really enjoy."

"I thought you said you were leaving," Billy huffed.

"I think someone feels a little threatened by my presence," Joe smiled. "I guess I should be going now. It was nice seeing you again, Phyllis." He let his hand slide against her arm, his fingertips lightly dancing against the skin of bare shoulder.

Billy's eyes followed him as he headed slowly towards the door. His slow swagger made his blood boil and the watching Phyllis watching him made him feel even worse.

"Joe."

For a moment he thought he thought it was a nightmare and then he realized it wasn't. Her mouth really was moving and she really was calling out to him.

"Wait," she said.

Joe turned back towards her with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. "Yes?"

"Tonight. The club. I'll meet you there at 7. If you're free?"

"Sounds perfect," he smiled. "I'll look forward to it." He pulled the door closed behind him as he glanced at the clock on Ted's desk. It would be tight, but he worked well under pressure and tonight he had the best kind of incentive.


	5. Chapter 5

"You could have waited inside." Phyllis stared at Joe's angry face as she approached him.

"_You_ could have waited inside," he countered. "They wouldn't even let me past the front door, so I've been standing out here for the past thirty minutes wondering if I was being stood up or if you were actually going to show."

"Well some of us actually have jobs, Joe and Jabot isn't exactly thriving so I'm doing everything I can to make sure I'm on top of things. If that means staying late and working a few extra hours, I'll do it. Anyway, I'm here now. Isn't that what's most important?"

"It's certainly what's most important for you." He couldn't help but smile at the hostess as he strolled past her with Phyllis on his arm. The condescending manner in which she'd spoken to him earlier still echoed in his head and he loved watching her as she had to step back and watch him pass without a word. "You're the one that's really going to benefit from this evening."

"Prison certainly hasn't dampened your confidence has it?" She let him take her coat and drape it over the empty chair as she watched him pull out the chair for her. It was easy to see how so many people were taken in by him. He was charming to a fault and his debonair looks certainly didn't hurt.

"Confidence gets a bad wrap, don't you think?" Joe sat down across from her, noting for the first time that she'd taken time to change into something different for this evening. She wore a body hugging black dress that complimented her figure and made him even more intrigued by the deal he was about to make. "You're ever bit as confident as I am."

"I can back it up," she retorted.

"And you don't think I can?"

"I think you've got a lot of atoning to do before you can start backing up anything."

"That may be true," Joe admitted. "I'm not above admitting that I've done things that I'm ashamed of. I don't deny that I've hurt people, people I loved, people I still love. It's not something I wanted to do. It's not something I'm proud of, but it's the kind of person that I am. It's part of the demons I fight, but I'm fighting them and isn't that what's important? That I'm trying? That I recognize that what I'm doing isn't right and I'm trying to do better?"

She considered the words for a moment. They sounded eerily similar to words she'd thought herself. She was certainly no stranger to doing the wrong things for the right reasons. She'd made her fair share of mistakes and she'd hurt plenty of people – good people, kind people, people that didn't deserve it – and people that did. If she'd had to sit down and list her sins, it would make her sick and yet, she was condemning another person, a person who was, at the very least, admitting his faults and owning up to them. That was the first step, wasn't it?

"I don't know," she finally admitted, the words excruciatingly honest. "I really don't know."

He shrugged. "That's alright. You don't have to have the answers. I think that might be why I'm here talking to you. I like that you don't have the answers. I like that you're not one of those people that considers yourself to be perfect and pious. I like that you know that you have faults, that you have your own limitations, that you have a dark side – that all people do."

She nodded. "I'm still not sure where you'll going with all this, Joe."

"I think we'd make a pretty good team."

"I don't make a good team with anyone," she scoffed. "I work better alone and if you don't believe me, you can check out the last group of guys I tried to have any sort of relationship with. They'll tell you."

"Maybe they weren't the right people."

"Maybe I'm not the right person."

"I don't believe that." He softened his voice as he looked at her before slowly sliding his hand across the table, hesitating just before touching hers. "I know I haven't been around in a while, but from what I know of you, you're willing to go to bat for anyone that you love. There's no way that you've been solely responsible for your relationships not working."

"Well, no offense Joe, but you're not exactly a poster child for healthy, functioning relationships, so you'll excuse me if I don't take a lot comfort from your positive affirmations."

He let the air leave his mouth in a puff. "I guess that's true, but it's not just my feelings that you've got to back it up. I've got proof."

"Do you?" She leaned back in the chair, the conversation suddenly taking a strange turn. "And what exactly is that."

"Well, with my spare time this afternoon, I did a little digging. I thought you might appreciate my research skills and my efficiency as yet another item to add to my already extensive resume." He enjoyed the look of confusion tinged with slight concern that played across her face. "I noticed you and Billy Abbott had a lot of tension brewing in that conversation earlier and …"

"Everyone already knows about that, Joe. You're not going to get any mileage out of that story. I blew up my marriage and the entire Abbott family, but that's a long time in the past. A whole lot has happened since then and …"

"It certainly has," he agreed, the satisfied smile only growing as he watched her squirm in her chair. "I mean, Jack getting ousted from his own company – an Abbott paternity scandal, and then all the stuff that the public doesn't know about." He watched her freeze, her entire body now on edge.

"What are you talking about?"

He grinned. "What do you think I'm talking about?"

"Joe." Her tone was no longer friendly, the once slightly playful intonation now gone. "Tell me what you're talking about. Now."

"I just happened to have some friends who know some people who know some people who …"

"Damn it, Joe … Just …."

"How long do you think you'll be able to keep it under wraps? Forever?"

There were so many secrets, she thought to herself that it was impossible to discern which one might have revealed itself to the worst possible person at the worst possible time.

"I guess it's common knowledge that Billy's a gambler. Recovering addict or not – once an addict always an addict, right?"

"There was no reason to release that information to the public. That was a private family matter and it was dealt with. Billy stepped down and …"

"Phyllis. Phyllis. Phyllis. Why must you lie to me? Me? You and I both know that lies always come out. We keep telling them, for sure, but we know the truth comes out and it's always ugly and it's always worse than it would have been if we'd just told the truth in the first place. So just save yourself the trouble. Don't lie to me. Billy didn't step down. Billy was forced out, by a board vote, by his own family … except there was one vote." He brought his finger to his chin, pretending to ponder the origin of the supporter.

"Fine," she sighed. "Yes. He was voted out, but I supported him. What's your point? There's not sinister about that. We were in a relationship at the time. That's what people do. You stick up for each other. No matter what."

"Indeed. No matter what. Remind me, what is it that the weddings vows say? For richer, For poorer, In sickness, and in health, embezzling or …" He stopped as he saw her eyes darken, the reaction unmistakable.

"What are you?" It suddenly occurred to her how public their situation was and she leaned closer to him across the table. "What are you talking about?"

Joe reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the slips of paper. "I have a few copies of these by the way, so don't go think you're gonna take these and destroy them and get rid of the problem. I'm talking about Billy's little propensity for misappropriating company funds and your fun little habit of helping him cover it up." He watched as she silently studied the papers. "I think that just about covers it. At least it pretty much lays it out to me and I'm fairly certain the police and the prosecutors would be able to understand it."

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him finally. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I told you," he said simply. "I think we'd be a really good team."

"You just told me that you were going to turn this into the police. How do you think we're going to be a good team if I'm sitting in a jail cell and …"

"I don't have to turn anything in to anyone," he said earnestly, "And I won't … not if you do something for me."

"A job? That's what this is about? You want a job?"

"Among other things."

"What other things? What do you want from me?"

"That's easy. I want you," His hand slid across the table without hesitation this time. His fingertips laced through hers as he watched her stunned expression. "I want you to marry me. We're gonna be a team that's absolutely unbeatable."


	6. Chapter 6

"Marry you?" The words almost sounded foreign as they fell from her lips. She watched him intently. He looked so smug, so pleased with himself. To look at him, you'd never guess the sheer absurdity of what he'd just suggested. "You must be joking?" She felt a burst of nervous laughter building inside of her that dissolved before it ever materialized into sound. The serious expression on his face killed any semblance of humor. "What the hell are you talking about?"

His lips curved into an even more bemused expression. She was still full of venom even when backed into a corner. At first he'd thought this might be an unfortunate arrangement, one that would be taxing and frustrating, but now - seeing her again, he might enjoy this particular endeavor more than he'd imagined. Phyllis wasn't like most women he'd known, not at all like her sister who'd been content to let him take the lead in most matters. It wasn't that Avery had been weak, she was just more comfortable in the role of the one that followed. He'd always found it odd that she'd chosen to be a lawyer given her reluctance to fight for herself. Phyllis, on the other hand, was a bit like an animal of prey. When threatened she became even more dangerous, more aggressive. She didn't lay down and wait to be destroyed. She struck back with everything she had. He would enjoy a formidable opponent, especially one as sexy as this.

"I'm talking about your chance - probably your only chance to hold onto your company and your freedom."

"What makes you think the police would believe anything you said. You did just get out of jail yourself, you know. You don't exactly have the market cornered on integrity and ethical business practices."

"Which means I'm damn good at spotting the signs of sticky fingers in co pant ledgers," her snapped, "and besides, I'm certain there's more where this came from. All they'd have to do is dig a little more. It likely got a lot worse before it got better." He waited for a response and, hearing none, leaned a little closer to her across the table. "It's okay," he whispered, "you don't have to answer. I know I'm right."

"You don't know anything about anything. You come in here and you think you can just start doling out these ultimatums and that I'm going to give you a job and ..."

"You." He said again. "You're way more important than the job."

His no nonsense tone took her off guard and she leaned back a bit in the chair to collect herself. "And why is that? What does that get you?"

"IfI didn't know better, Phyllis, I'd think you weren't paying attention," he quipped. "I've already told you. I think we'd make a formidable team. We'd take this town by storm."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly winning any awards around here lately. People are ready to set up a stoning in fact. Whatever you think you're going to gain by marrying me, I assure you, it won't happen."

"But it will." He smiled, his eyes darkening as he peered up at her. "Don't you see? It already has. When I stepped into this building, they wouldn't even let me past the hostess stand. With you on my arm, I've got a prime table."

"That's what you're after? Good seats at the club? I'll give you a guest pass."

"It's more than that." He touched her arm gentler and tilted his head towards the other side of the room. "Look at those people."

Phyllis turned towards a whispering group of ladies and watched them for a moment as discreetly as she could. "Do you think they're watching us?"

"Of course they are and that's exactly the point. They're watching and they're talking and that's publicity - the best kind of publicity you can get in your business. Word of mouth sells product and you've hot huge groups of people that will talk about this."

"About the fact that the CEO Of Jabot Cosmetics went batshit crazy and married a recently released felon? Yeah, I'm sure I'll be the topic of quite a few afternoon teas."

"There's no such thing as bad press," he shrugged.

"That's bullshit."

"It's true. And you know it. Wouldn't you like to get Jabot's name in people's mouths again?"

"I don't have to marry you to do that. There are other ways."

Joe nodded. "Fair point, but it'll be hard to accomplish any of them in prison. Their internet access is pretty strict."

"So that's my upside, right? I marry you - I stay out of prison. I keep the company. The supposed press drives business."

"You say that like those are small things. Don't forget that this isn't just about you." The mere mention of it brought a softer, more sincere look to her eyes. "I found it very interesting to watch you and Billy going at it earlier. They say there's a fine line between love and hate and you two are certainly straddling it - and it's pretty clear to me that you'd rather be straddling each other."

"Billy and I are ..." The words flew from her mouth with such power that she had to stop herself as she suddenly realized the volume of her voice and her proximity to the other tables.

"Go ahead." The self righteous smile was back. "Tell me that the two of you mean nothing to each other, that you're just business associates, that his life is none of your concern. Tell me that you wouldn't do absolutely anything to protect him, to keep him out of jail, to keep his reputation from getting trashed ... just like you did then."

She averted her eyes and stared down at his hand as it crept closer to hers across the table again. She was the type of person that fought to win, but sometimes a forfeit was the only reasonable thing to do.


	7. Chapter 7

She sat behind the desk and tried to focus on the meeting schedule in front of her. There wasn't time for her to be distracted no matter how potentially damaging the distraction was or could be. The knock on her door was an almost welcome reprieve from her own thoughts and she looked up, fully expecting to see Ted there.

"What in the hell?" She motioned quickly for him to step inside and close the door behind him. "I told you to go and get a few business suits and what you needed. I didn't mention anything about …" She gestured to the rest of him as she let her eyes roam the area around his feet which now remained covered with shopping bags emboldened with the logos of luxury shops around town. He stood there in what was an obviously tailored suit made all the more impressive by cufflinks and an expensive watch. "All of this is completely out of line. I never agreed to any of this."

I have to fit in around here, don't I? You don't want people to think you're shacking up with a low life do you?" Joe took a few steps towards her. Somehow the angry expression on her face – the one that might have made some people uncomfortable made him even more intrigued by her. Phyllis was pure fire and it was that fire that made him want to get to know her even better. "Of course, we won't be shacking up for long, will we?" He reached out to trace the low neckline of her dress and smiled as she slapped his hand away. "Pretty soon you'll be Mrs. Joe Clark."

"About that. I've been thinking about what you said. I was up all night thinking about it and …"

His smug smile grew wider. "You were thinking about me last night. I have to admit, I was thinking about you too. The room you got me was just down the hall. You should have stopped by. We could have passed the time a far more pleasurable way."

She continued to speak, refusing to even acknowledge his obvious attempt to rattle her. "Everything you said, about what you would get out of this _arrangement_, you can still have and there's no reason that we actually have to get married. I can give you the job and the connections and the money and …"

"It's not just about that. It's about proving a point. If you marry me, it sends a message. It shows people that I'm not the man I was accused of being – especially given who you are. You would never marry a man that had done everything I've been accused of unless, of course, I'd been falsely accused. If you gave me a second chance, that must mean I was deserving of one."

"And who exactly are you trying to prove that to? Avery? Is that what this is about? You want my sister to believe that you've changed? You want her to see that I believe in you now and get jealous and come back and fight me for you? Is that what you think is going to happen because I can promise you that Avery is not going to change her mind about you. She's too smart. She's moved on. In fact, she's probably going to try and have me committed for being so incredibly stupid…"

"This has nothing to do with Avery. It's about me. It's about salvaging something that vaguely resembles a reputation."

"You're forgetting one very important thing, Joe." She glared at him with her arms still crossed over her chest. "I know you and I don't believe for a second that this is about some kind of internal mission you have, so do you want to tell me the truth now or later?"

"Avery always told me that you were the glass half empty type."

"I'm a realist. I believe that people show you who they are pretty early and you've been sending out some pretty clear signals. Forgive me if I'm not waiting on your sainthood."

"Alright, you want me to admit that my motives for coming back here weren't entirely pure? I can do that. There's definitely a part of me that came back here to settle a few scores. Do you have any idea what it's like to spend three years in a jail cell completely cut off from anything or anyone that you've ever cared about? I was shoved into cells with some guys that had absolutely no ambition at all. Their entirely lives revolved around their next con."

"Honestly, no. I can't say that I've been there. I've spent a little bit of time in prison, but nothing like that, but Joe, you have to admit that you got exactly what you deserved. You didn't end up in prison because of some technicality. The things you did to Devon and Cane, not to mention the things you did to my sister … you deserved exactly what you …"

"And, if I'm not mistaken, you've done some things in your life that, by most people's standards, should have earned you at least three years if not more. So you wouldn't be judging me or anything, would you?"

"That was a lifetime ago. I've changed a lot since then."

"And how do you know I haven't?"

She paused a moment and considered his words. "I guess I don't know that – not for sure. I'm just taking an educated guess."

"Then don't I deserve a chance to prove it?"

"It's not that simple. What you're asking me to do, it's crazy. Why do we need to do this? You know what people think of me. What makes you think that being with me is going to help you. Hell, with the way people feel about me, it might actually make things worse for you."

"Because you still have a name around here. You're still in with the people that matter. You've still some of the Abbotts wrapped around your finger, even if they want to pretend you don't. You're connected to the Newmans, even if they wish you weren't. You've got it all. Marrying you puts me right in the thick of it and it sends a message." He could see the look of reluctance on her face and he knew she needed a bit more prodding.

"And besides, I don't believe in wasting time. You never know when life will throw you a curveball. Things can change so fast. Businesses go under. Relationships end. People's entire lives just fall apart, their families, their reputations. It can all be gone, in an instant – one bad move, one sordid story, one stupid decision and …"

She felt the sick pit in her stomach growing ever deeper. "You've made your point alright? You don't have to keep reminding me that you're holding all the cards here. I get it and I'll do it. But would you at least keep your voice down? The last thing I need is this getting out and becoming watercooler conversation."

"Well…" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "That might be a bit of a problem because I can't imagine anyone not noticing this."

Phyllis stared at the almost obnoxiously large ring in the box. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," he smiled. "I wanted you to have the best."

"That must have cost a fortune," she managed through gritted teeth.

"You're worth it," he smiled as he stepped extended his hand and reached for hers. "Now why don't you let me make this official."

Another wave of nausea washed over her as she watched the ring slide onto her hand. She'd envisioned this very differently, with another man, in a very different way. Her eyes burned with tears as she looked up at him.

"Look at that," he whispered, as he brought his hand to her face, "Just thinking about all the romance has got you all choked up."

"Shut up," she hissed. "You're blackmailing me. This has nothing to do with romance."

The fire in her eyes bolstered him again and closed the distance between them. "Look, I know this isn't the traditional set up, but since when have been the traditional type? We'll take this whole town by storm. They won't even know what hit them and who knows, maybe along the way we'll actually have a little fun. Maybe you'll like being married to me. I certainly think I could get used to the idea." He leaned in closer still, his lips barely hovering above hers.

"What did he say?"

She jumped, her sudden movement knocking the phone completely off the desk. Joe's words had been so completely intoxicating that she'd completely missed the sound of the door opening and now, she found herself staring into Billy's stunned face. "Billy," she said, her tone a mix of shock and trepidation. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm surprised you could hear anything except him breathing down your neck." He stepped farther into the office and let his eyes meet Joe's. "I'm going ask again, what the hell did he just say because it sounded like he said something about being married and I know that I couldn't have possibly …" His voice failed him as he looked down at her hand, the sight of the ring gleaming under the lights in the office. "My God," he said almost in a whisper, "You are. You're marrying him."


	8. Chapter 8

"Did I miss the congratulations in there?"

Phyllis watched as Billy's face tightened. Joe knew exactly what to say to annoy him. His condescending, smug tone was exactly what she'd been hoping to avoid and this kind of confrontation had been the stuff of her nightmares.

"Congratulations?" There was a hint of amusement cloaked in utter disgust as he glared at him. "I think condolences would be more appropriate, but I'm still holding out – even for that. I'd actually prefer it if I were having a stroke. Anything would be better than actually believing that you'd somehow convinced her to …" He turned his attention towards Phyllis now. "Please tell me this isn't what it looks like. Please tell me you're not actually going to marry him. You don't even know him and what you do know …" The words simply wouldn't come, the audacity of the situation was too much to comprehend. "I can't …"

"Billy." Her voice was soft. She could hear the desperation in his tone, his need to believe that she hadn't actually decided upon an action that was so intrinsically painful to him. "I …"

"Go ahead, sweetheart." He stepped over to stand behind her and let his hand snake around the small of her back. His strong arm pulled her closer to him as his lips pressed to her temple. "I know we were going to keep it to ourselves for a while." He smiled as he beamed at Billy's tortured expression. "She thought it would be romantic for it to just be our little secret for a while, you know?" He turned back to look at her, the smile on her face barely able to contain her horror. "But now that Billy knows, we might as well tell him the truth, right?"

"I don't want to hear anything from you," Billy interrupted. He took a quick step towards them, his eyes fixed on her. "I want to talk to Phyllis … alone."

"Phyllis and I are a team now. We don't do things alone anymore. Everything we do, we do together. It's the best part of being a couple." He eyed him again. "You must remember how that was, especially in the beginning – that need to be together all the time? The pull, the desire to spend every waking moment by the other person's side …" He got a rush from watching the disgust move across his face. "I was hard pressed to even let her out of bed this morning." The sight of Billy's clenched fist assured him his words were having the desired effect and he couldn't help but smile. "But she promised me she'd be back, didn't you gorgeous?" He planted another kiss against the apple of her cheek.

"Joe," Her voice shook as she stared at him. "I don't think Billy really wants to hear any of this."

"What's the matter Billy? Am I stepping on your toes? Does it bother you to know that another man is picking up where you left off? You're the one that left the door wide open to her life, to her bed …"

"Billy!" She stepped between them as soon as she saw his hand raise. "Don't. It's not worth it. Please."

"I never realized you had such anger issues, Abbott. Maybe that possessive streak is what really broke things up for the two of you."

"I think that's your area of expertise isn't it?" Billy watched the flicker of anger and fire flash in Joe's eyes. He knew, even if he couldn't prove it yet, that this was the same man that had left town in shame years ago. He was dangerous. He was despicable and now – he was with Phyllis. He had to do something.

"I need to talk to you," he said again, his voice even more forceful now. "Can you please ask him to leave?"

"Joe, I really think I should handle this. Billy and I have some things that we need to discuss and it would really probably be better if we talked about it without …"

Joe nodded and leaned in yet again, this time choosing to let his lips brush against hers for good measure. "Alright, since it's what you want, but …" He stood up and locked eyes with Billy. "Don't let me find out that you've done or said anything to upset her. Do we understand each other?"

"Why don't you just get the hell out of here?"

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" He grabbed her arm gently as she turned to walk behind the desk at the sound of the closing door.

"I'm getting back to work. You accomplished what you came in here to do, didn't you? You got him to leave and you got our your digs in, so now you can go too. You know where the door is. You remember, right? You've walked out enough."

"Phyllis. You can't possibly …"

"Don't." Her eyes shone with a light sheen of anger and possibly tears as she glared at him. "Don't pretend that you care what I do or who I do it with. You are firmly in on the coo to get me voted out of here anyway, so I'm not about to believe that you're here because you're suddenly concerned about my well being. I possibly would have bought it if you'd been all up in arms about how he would look to be working for the company, but since you haven't even mentioned that …"

"Would that work? Fine. I think he'd going to be a disaster for Jabot publicity. He's an ex con for God's sakes, Phyllis. We don't need any more bad press."

"Because of me, right? Because of all the bad press I've caused. Because you were just a masterpiece."

"I never said that. I know that I made mistakes … a lot of mistakes, but my mistakes were all things that could be rectified. This kind of mistakes – what you're about to do. You could really end up regretting this. Joe Clark? Do you not remember the kind of man he is? What he did? To Avery? To your sister?"

"Of course I didn't forget, but maybe you did."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means that you don't know Avery like I do. She's always been …" She could feel the thickness of the lump in her throat beginning to swell and she prayed she'd just be able to get through the words. Billy knew her better than most people and if she could get him to believe this, she was golden. "She's always been difficult. She's always been dramatic and her side of the story isn't always the gospel."

"Wait a minute – so you're saying you think she was lying about all of it. You don't think he hurt her? You don't think he was all the things she said he was?"

"I think she probably brought a lot of it on herself. That's all I'm saying."

"Phyllis – do you even hear yourself right now? After everything that just happened with Victoria, you're honestly telling me that you believe that your sister brought an abusive relationship on herself?"

She blinked back the tears as she turned away from him. "I didn't say that exactly. I just said I think she has some responsibility in all of it. I'm a very different person than she is. Men like Joe, they go after certain types. They go after women they think they can control and …" She felt her voice shake again, the ridiculousness of what she was saying was so hard to even vocalize. "And Avery was always … she was …"

"She was and is your sister and, more importantly, she's your friend. How do you think she's going to react to this? Have you told her yet? Have you spread your happy news?"

"I haven't really had a chance to tell anyone yet. It's pretty new. It's …"

"That's because it's total crap. Just tell me what's going on here, Phyllis. I can help you. I can …"

"I don't need your help," she snapped.

"I think the fact that you're wearing Joe Clark's ring proves that you do. He's dangerous, Phyllis. He hurts people. He could hurt you…really hurt you."

"So did you."

He felt the words as if he'd been cut with a knife and the look on her face as she said them was nothing short of raw anguish.

"Phyllis," he breathed again, desperate to come up with something, anything that might sway her.

"No." Her words were quick and short. "You don't get to tell me how to live my life. You don't get a vote in this. On the board, yes. In my life, no. Now get out."

He stared at her for another moment before slowly walking from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of the slamming door echoed through the foyer. Jack's eyes followed him silently as he stomped across the room towards the wet bar. He poured a glass of scotch and downed it before refilling without hesitation.

"I'd ask you what the problem was," Jack said quietly as he stood up and slowly approached him, "but I really don't think I have to. What did Phyllis do now?"

Billy scoffed and turned towards him. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Oh give me some credit. I've known Phyllis far longer than you have and, as I've warned you before, don't ever underestimate her ability to be vengeful."

"It's not even about that, Jack." He paused to down another glass of the dark liquid. The searing burn as it traveled down his throat did little to help numb the overwhelming disgust that settled deep within him. He couldn't stand the thought of Joe with her, the images he'd conjured up this morning about being close to her, sleeping next to her, and … He swallowed hard – unable to even allow the thoughts to pass through his brain again. "This is a whole other level."

"So I take it you're back on board now. You're gonna stop this nonsense of trying to get me to hold off on the board vote?"

"Are you listening to me?" His tone was slightly more harsh than he intended and, even though Jack was certainly not the object of his anger, he didn't have the presence of mind to compartmentalize right now. "I said this wasn't about that. This isn't about Phyllis and one of her schemes to assert her authority as CEO. This is way more than that."

"Alright." Jack's voice was softer now and he gestured over to the sofa. "Why don't you tell me what it is about? Phyllis is the only person I know of that can get you this worked up."

"She's got some competition for that title now," he hissed. Another drink of scotch continued to do little to change his somber mood.

"Something with Victoria? I thought the two of you were taking it pretty slow and …"

"It's not about Victoria. It's …" He shook his head. "Do you remember Joe Clark?"

Jack's face changed quickly. "Joe Clark? Of course I do. He was Avery's ex-husband. He's in prison now – out of state. Michigan … maybe, I think?"

"You're a little behind there, big brother. Joe Clark is a free man and he's back in town and, better still, working at Jabot."

* * *

"Here." Jack passed over a glass of club soda to him as he filled another glass for himself. "I think this might a better choice for both of us right about now. "You've got to help me understand this. Why the hell would Phyllis hire Joe Clark to work at Jabot. She of all people should hate him for what he did to her sister. She knows how much he tortured Avery and she's going to give him a job? It doesn't make any sense. And once this hits the press …"

"Oh believe me, the press won't even pay any attention to where he's working." It was still hard to even fathom the words as facts as the came from his mouth. Part of him wondered if this was all part of some elaborate prank and most of him knew he'd more grateful than angry if it were. "They'll be way too preoccupied with the other society news of the day."

"What society news? What are you talking about?"

"Phyllis is engaged." He said the words quickly, afraid if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to stomach them.

"Engaged? I thought she and Nick were on the outs because of the whole JT thing. Once she testified against his sister, I really thought he wouldn't be able to …"

"Yeah, well you were right about that. She's not marrying Nick."

"Well then who …" It finally began to come together as he looked at his brother's face. "You've got to be kidding me. There's no way that she'd …"

Billy nodded. "Joe Clark. Phyllis is marrying Joe Clark."

* * *

"Come on, Jack – say something!" Billy stared at him, a bit baffled that he was able to hear this news and remain so stoic. "You're the one that said there was no way and now what? Now you're just going to sit there and act like it's nothing?"

"What do you want me to say, Billy? Phyllis is a grown woman – a grown, single woman that can make her own decisions. There's not really anything for me to say and quite frankly, I'm not sure there's anything you could or should say to try and stop her."

"I have to say something, Jack. Your words – this guy tortured Avery. You want me to sit back and just let that happen to Phyllis?"

Jack listened to his words with some level of compassion. "Listen Phyllis is going to do what she's going to do and nothing you say is going to change that. You're not in her life anymore and by acting like you want to have some sort of say in what she does, you're making it even more complicated for her and for yourself. I know you said that you and Victoria are taking it slow, but have you thought about how Victoria might feel to know that you're this invested in Phyllis' relationships?"

"No I haven't, Jack. I've been a little too concerned about Phyllis choosing to marry a man that has recently been released from prison, a man that abused Avery for years, a man that attacked her and …"

"Billy …" Jack interrupted him. "You and Phyllis aren't together anymore. You don't have to protect her. You don't need to …"

"So what? I just stop caring. I just sit back and watch her ruin her entire life, ruin her reputation, ruin the company …"

"I think you have to. I don't think you have a choice. If this is what Phyllis really wants to do then …"

"And what if it isn't?"

"What does that mean? Did you talk to you her? Did she tell you that this isn't what she wants?"

He sighed. "Not exactly. But you know how Phyllis is. She doesn't like having her judgement called into question and she's never really been the type that wants to be taken care of, but I don't know. I just got the feeling that this was different. She doesn't even know him and what she does know she should abhor, not be attracted to – certainly not love."

Jack's lowered his eyes a bit.

"What? What's that look for?"

"It's just that Phyllis has a history of choosing men that aren't traditional good choices. Think about it, she's never picked men that people thought were good for her. She's never entered into relationships in ways that seemed healthy or productive. That's not who she is. This is, in a way, the most classic Phyllis move there is."

"I just don't believe that, Jack. I know Phyllis can be reckless. I know she can be vengeful. I know, better than most, that she can do things without regard for the consequences, but this … him? It just feels different and worse than that, it feels dangerous. I'm worried for her and I don't know what the hell to do about it."

"I do." Jack's voice was firm, locking eyes with his brother for the first time since they'd started the conversation. It still wasn't easy for them to discuss Phyllis. The history and memories she brought up would never truly go away, but in this instance, his brother and his happiness were more important than any awkwardness the conversation might evoke. "You have to let it go, Billy. You have to let Phyllis make her own decisions, her own mistakes. At the end of the day, they're hers – not yours."


	10. Chapter 10

"Billy?" Phyllis didn't even look up as she heard the sound of the office door opening. "Do you have those marketing proposals for me to look over?"

"No. I don't. I haven't really been able to concentrate for some reason."

She huffed in frustration. "Did you miss the part of the e-mail where I said this was time sensitive?" She slammed the file down on her desk and finally looked up at him. "I need to be able to count on you, Billy! Even if you and Jack and Kyle think I'm the wrong person to be running this company right now, your attempts to sabotage me are only going to hurt Jabot in the long run. Is that what you want?"

"Do you honestly think that's what this is about? You think I flaked out on the marketing proposals on purpose? You think this is all some sort of orchestrated plan to make you look bad? Like I'm trying to send you some kind of message or making some kind of point? It's not about that. I just couldn't sit there and think about budgets and advertising tactics and demographics while you were God knows where bound and determined to ruin your life."

She could feel the dread wash over her again. Somehow she'd hoped this conversation wouldn't happen again. She'd hoped that Billy would have given up and moved on, that he would have written her off just as he'd vowed to do multiple times before.

"I thought we'd already been over this. There's nothing more to talk about really. What I do in my personal life is my business and I really don't understand why you're spending your time concerning yourself with it. You have no hold on me, just as I have no hold on you."

"Because Phyllis …" He searched his mind for the words that might finally get through to her. "It isn't like you just went out and met some rando. This isn't Troy. This isn't some guy you met at a bar. This isn't a business associate. This is Joe Clark. He ruined your sister's life and now you're telling me that you're ready and willing to marry him, that you've decided this is the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"You just said it … _My life. _It's my life, Billy and I'll do whatever I want to do with whoever I want. I'm not sitting here trying to tell you what to do and who to do it with, am I?"

"I'm not even in remotely the same situation. Victoria and Joe Clark are nothing alike. I just … I don't get this. Joe Clark is … he's …."

"He's nothing like you."

"Okay." Billy nodded. "So that's it? Is that the point of this whole thing? You're choosing Joe because he's something different? Because he's not like me? Because you don't think he'll hurt you the way I did because I've got news for you, Joe Clark will hurt you in ways that …"

"Why can't you wrap your brain around this, Billy? You have nothing to do with this! You did not figure into this decision at all! Joe Clark is ambitious. He's intelligent. He's charming. He's funny. He's strong and he's absolutely gorgeous. And more importantly than any of that, he wants me – all of me, exactly the way that I am. He doesn't tell me to tone it down. He doesn't warn me away from people or choices I want to make. He trusts my instincts. He believes in me."

"And I didn't? Is that what you're implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm not talking about you or us. I'm talking about Joe and the relationship I have with him even though I have no idea why I'm talking about him with you at all."

"But the fact is you are. You're talking to me because you know this doesn't make sense. You know this is all happening way too fast and somewhere inside yourself you know that I'm right."

"All I know is that you're like a dog with a bone and that talking to you about this is the only way I have any hope of getting you out of here."

"So talk, or better yet, tell me the truth." He let his voice soften as he walked around the desk and stood next to her. "You can trust me, Phyllis. Just tell me the truth. Tell me what's going on."

She stood up and rushed past him. "I tried trusting you once before and that didn't work out so well for me, did it?"

His eyes closed as he felt her body brush past him. "I know. I know I made mistakes, but I wasn't the only one. We both share responsibility for what and …" He stopped when he saw the sheen of tears in her eyes. "Phyllis, please … I'm not here to make things worse. I didn't come here to upset you. I came here to help. I just want to help."

"If you want to help me, Billy, just leave me alone. I mean it. Just get out of here and leave me alone." She was desperate now. Billy knew her better than almost anyone and it was as if he could somehow see into her soul. The smallest bit of doubt in her resolve would be impossible to lie her way out of.

"Phyllis. If you'll just …"

Her hand wrapped tightly around his arm and pulled him closer towards the door. "I can't deal with this, Billy. I mean it. I can't. I've made my choice and you're just going to have to accept it. I'm marrying Joe. You don't have to like it, but you do have to get out of my office and let me live my life."

"Phyllis. Phyllis. Don't, please …"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Joe stood in the doorway, his imposing body blocking their movement, his eyes fixed on Billy's angry face. "Why am I not surprised to find you here again? Upsetting her again? You know, you spend an awful lot of time warning her away from me and yet you seem to be the only one that's really causing her any real distress."

"Joe, please." Phyllis opened her mouth to protest when Billy interrupted.

"It's alright." Billy looked back at her.

"Actually, I think it might be a good idea for me to have a few words with Mr. Clark. Do you mind if we use your office?"

"I don't think that's such a …" She stared at Joe's already annoyed face and tried to imagine the potential brawl that could develop.

"It's a great idea," Joe said succinctly. "I have some things I'd like to get straight with Billy myself." He leaned in closer to her and planted a kiss on her lips. "If you'd be so kind as to excuse us for a moment, darling."

"Joe, I don't …"

"It'll be fine, honey. Don't worry. I'm sure Billy and I can reach an understanding. Just give us a few minutes." The look in his eyes told her it wasn't an option and she slowly moved towards the door.

"Alright, she's gone." It was Billy that spoke first at the sound of the door closing. "You want to drop the act now? Tell me what you're really doing here?"

"I don't need to tell you anything, but I will tell you this. I'm not here to prove a damn thing to you and I don't plan to." He took a step closer to Billy and looked directly into his eyes. "Phyllis is the only person I care about. She's the only one here with an opinion that matters. She believes in me – enough to give me a position in this company and, more importantly, enough to give me a place in her heart and if you think you're going to do anything to mess that up …"

Billy straightened. "Is this the part where you threaten me? At least you're going up against men and not women now. I guess that's something."

He could feel the anger welling up inside him as his fists tightened. He raised his hand, ready to say the words that seemed so natural to him. "You don't know anything about me, so maybe you need to keep your mouth shut about situations that you know nothing about."

"Alright. Let me put it this way then. If you so much as lay one finger on her …"

Joe smiled. "You're a little late with that."

It was more than he could handle and he felt his hand fly up towards him. Joe's fist was like a vice, gripping his arm firmly.

His eyes were steely as they stared into his. "I'm gonna give you one chance to lower that arm and to never make a stupid move like this again."

"Joe …" Phyllis' voice was hesitant as she stepped into the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He let his hand fall away from his arm and watched as Billy took a step back. "Billy and I were just …" He paused and waited for the other man to finish the statement.

"We were …" It made him sick to make any sort of concession, but picking a fight with Joe certainly wasn't going to help Phyllis. "We were just putting out cards on the table."

"Interesting turn of phrase for a gambling addict," Joe muttered as he glanced towards Phyllis, his carefully chosen sending the perfect message.

"Good," she managed, taking a steadying breath before finally managing to look at Billy again. "I hope we don't have to have this discussion again."

Billy nodded as he headed towards the door.

"Billy," she said again. Her heart pained as she saw the slight look of lightness in his eyes. "I'm going to need those marketing proposals by the end of this week – no matter what it takes, understood?"

His head fell. "You got it." The door closed behind him and he let the breath leave his lips. Overtime was the least of his concerns. He had to find some way to get through to Phyllis … and fast.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you have a minute?" Billy stood in the open doorway of the office. He'd spent the greater part of three days trying to determine how to approach her, what he might say to get through to her, and still – he'd come up empty. Finally, he'd resorted to doing the one thing she'd actually asked him to do – finish the marketing proposal. And now, here he stood – proposal in hand.

She looked up, more than a little surprised to see him standing there. With the way they'd left things in their last confrontation, she'd half expected him to request a transfer or perpetually work from home. She certainly hadn't expected this. "I think that depends on what the minute is for," she sighed. "If you're going to sit here and try to tell me over and over again how I shouldn't be spending time with Joe then …"

"This isn't about Joe," he huffed. It was a lie and he knew it and, he thought to himself, she probably did to. Everything he did at the moment was about Joe. He couldn't seem to shake the sinking feeling that this relationship was a disaster in the making and the fact that she was in the middle of it was something he couldn't ignore. "It's obvious to me now that you're not going to be honest with me about whatever it is that's going on here, so I'm wasting me time trying to get you to tell me the truth about what's going on …"

"The truth." He saw her eyes roll. "There is no truth, Billy. The truth is exactly what I've already told you. You just don't want to hear it. I'm marrying Joe because I want to. Because he's the man I've chosen to spend my life with. Just because you don't like it, just because you don't like him, just because he's not the kind of man you would have chosen for me – it doesn't mean it can't be true. It doesn't mean there's some deep hidden reason behind it."

"You can say it a million times in a million different ways, but I still don't believe it," he said quietly, his eyes not staring into hers. "Because I don't see it there." He reached up and touched her face for a fraction of a second before pulling away. "Your eyes always tell the truth. You're a damn good liar, Phyllis, but your eyes tell the real story." He held out the papers. "Here's that proposal you asked for. E-mail me if you have any questions, alright?"

He moved towards the door, stopping short at the sight of Joe standing there.

"I thought we understood each other," Joe said flatly as he sized him up. "What are you doing back in here bothering her?"

"Joe," Phyllis quickly moved towards the door, hoping to head off any potential confrontation. "Billy wasn't here to cause any trouble. We were just discussing some marketing proposals and …"

"And it's really not any of your business what we're discussing since Phyllis is a grown woman and perfectly capable of determining who she wants to have conversations with and who she doesn't. I'm sure if she doesn't want me here, she's perfectly capable of asking me to leave."

"I'm not questioning her ability to ask you to leave, but you don't seem to be very good at respecting her wishes, so I'm just making sure that you're not here giving her a hard time. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Joe took another few steps towards her, standing beside her now to send a clear message.

"I think Billy was just making the point that we were having a perfectly civil conversation. There's nothing for you to be concerned about." She looked up at him, hoping the assurance would be enough to calm the growing tension in the room.

"I'm pretty sure that's her way of saying she doesn't need a guard dog," he smirked.

"Billy," she warned, before looking back down at the papers in her hand. "I'll look over this and get back to you, okay?"

Joe smiled. "I'm pretty sure that's her way of telling you to hit the road." He watched as Billy sighed and began to move towards the door. "But before you go," he called out, "Make sure you clear your calendar for May 17th."

Billy swallowed hard. "And what's supposed to happen on May 17th?" he asked, "An engagement party? You can't honestly think I'm going to celebrate that?"

"Better," Joe beamed as he reached for Phyllis' hand and brought it to his lips. "May 17th is our wedding day." He looked down into her now wide eyes and squeezed her hand a bit. "I checked with the rooftop and made sure the arrangements could be worked out and everything's a go. You and I will officially be husband and wife in a little more than two weeks and I for one can't wait." He pulled her closer to him, his lips brushing against hers. "Isn't that great?"

She pulled back, and looked up at him for a moment before glancing over at Billy, the look on his face a mix of shock, horror, and disgust. "Yeah," she managed, "That's great."

* * *

"Thanks for coming down, Ted."

Ted stood in the doorway of the office as fidgeted with the pen in his hand. "It's no problem. I really shouldn't be away long though. I told Phyllis I just need to run some files down to HR and that I'd be back in a bit."

"That's fine," Billy nodded. "This won't take long. Please – have a seat." He gestured to the chair that sat across from his desk. "I'm sorry to put you in this position, but I'm kind of desperate here and to be honest with you, you're the only person I can think of that might actually have any kind of information about this."

Ted's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm happy to help if I can, but I'm not sure what kind of information I would be able to give you that …"

"It's about Joe Clark, the guy that Phyllis is engaged to …"

"Oh."

Billy watched as Ted's face immediately changed.

"Him. He's …. Well, he's … he thinks very highly of himself."

He laughed softly. "That's one way to put it. I know that Phyllis hired him to work with Jabot to help secure some real estate deals, but do you know any more about his actual contract and what his responsibilities are?"

Ted hesitated. "I …"

"Look, I know you're probably not supposed to tell me anything Ted and I get it. All I can tell you is that anything you say will never be attributed to you and I can find the stuff out on my own. It'll just take me longer and time isn't really on my side her. In two weeks time, Phyllis is going to be married to this asshole and …"

"What? She's actually going to marry him?!"

He could almost feel the energy in the room shift. Any hesitation that Ted had seemingly vanished and at once his fear of retribution seemed to diminish.

"Yeah, she is and I just know there's something else going on here. I'm hoping that maybe you can help me figure out what that something is."

"I don't know anything for sure, but I do know that Joe isn't exactly financially sound and I know that Phyllis has been bankrolling him for everything he's done since he got back here."

Billy leaned back in his chair. "So let me get this straight? She's paying his way, giving him a job and marrying him? And none of that is supposed to seem strange?"

Ted shrugged. "I don't really know what I can do to help, but I like Phyllis and …"

"I know," Billy sighed. "I appreciate it, Ted. You should probably get back to your desk. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yeah." Ted stood up quickly. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

"Thanks," Billy nodded watching as the young man quickly disappeared down the hall. Ted would escape trouble today, but Phyllis was still in plenty of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Joe eyed her as she took a set across from him at the table. "Hmmm," he muttered.

Her eyes narrowed. "What?" she spat, her annoyance at having been summoned still fresh. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just curious if that's the kind of greeting I can expect every night when you get home? It's not exactly what every husband dreams of, you know?"

"I'm terribly sorry this isn't living up to your expectations." Her words were sharp. "It's everything I've ever wanted."

"Come on now. You're acting like this is some form of torture. It's not that bad. Besides, remember what you're getting out of this deal."

"I know very well what I'm getting." She leaned in closer across the table. "I'm getting blackmailed. You're forcing me to marry you and …"

"Uh .. Uh.. Uh.. I'm not forcing you to do anything. I've never had to force a woman. I'm simply giving you a few options. The fact that you see the benefit of one over the other is a happy accident."

"You really are an ass." She leaned back, putting as much distance between the two of them as she could while still staying at the table. "You know what you're doing and you're enjoying doing it."

He smiled. "I'm not going to deny that I'm finding it quite pleasurable to spend time with you. I expect that I'll be enjoying it a bit more after we're married." His smile grew as he saw the look of abject horror spread across her face. "Don't pretend you've adopted some sort of moral code."

"Morality has nothing to do with it. It's called standards. I …" She stopped as she noticed his eyes drifting away behind her. She turned to follow his gaze.

The laughter and smiles echoed through the room as Cane, Devon, Elena, Nate, Mattie, and Charlie took a seat at the large table.

"Everyone just moves right along don't they. No matter who's missing. You wouldn't know it to look at those smiles."

Phyllis studied his face. "I didn't realize you were close to Hilary or Neil."

He let his eyes drop down to the table. "I'm not talking about them."

"Oh. You mean Lily."

"Yeah. She's in prison and he's over there smiling and laughing like everything in his world is like it should be. Lily deserves better. She's always deserved better than the likes of him."

"And what? She would have been better off with you?"

"Damn right. I knew what she needed. I knew how special she was and I tried to tell her that. I tried to show her that I was the right man for her, but she couldn't see it. He had her too convinced that he was the right man for her and now look at where she is. Look at where that love has put her. It's not fair. I've been in that place. Someone like Lily, someone good and real and honest. A place like that changes people. She doesn't need to be there. It's not right."

There was something different in his voice now, something slightly warmer, more human. She could see a side of him that was genuine. There was remorse there. "Did you hear about what happened while you were in prison?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It was all over the news mainly because Hilary had that show and the stuff people said about Lily was …" He swallowed hard and shook his head. "They made her out to be some of monster. Because the two of them had bad blood before, it was like they wanted to believe that Lily did it on purpose and I know that didn't happen. Lily would never do that. That wasn't who she was. I know that. Everyone that knew her would know that."

Phyllis nodded. "I know. I talked to Lily after it happened. I was really good friends with Hilary … best friends and when it happened, it was really hard to accept that it had been a horrible accident. Your instinct is to try to find someone to blame, but the truth is there wasn't anyone to blame. It was just an accident. I told her that. I told her that I understood what it was like to be in her shoes. I've done things that I wished I could take back. I have to live with things now that …" She let her voice trail off.

"Things that you've been forgiven for, right? Things that people have given you a second chance for?"

"Not everyone has forgiven me," she sighed. "And even if they say they have, they haven't forgotten. Maybe they never will. Maybe they shouldn't."

Joe shrugged. "Maybe not. You think that's fair? You think the bad things we do should always be remembered? That should be our punishment? You don't believe people can change?"

As she looked at him now, his face seemed somehow less menacing, the eyes that were once full of manipulation now held a touch of hope and the tone of his voice was free from the sarcasm with which it has once been dripping. "Maybe," she whispered. "Maybe they can. I like to think I did." She watched as he took in a deep breath, his eyes now downcast and, much to her surprise, shimmering with what she thought might be tears. It was a surprise, even to her, as she reached across the table to touch his hand and she felt his fingers wrap around hers as if he'd been waiting for a lifeline for years. She knew that feeling, the need for a lifeline and it was nice, in a way, to be that for someone else.

"Come on!"

She jerked at the sound of the voice behind her and whirled around quickly as she saw Joe bolt upright.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as she placed her hands onto Billy's chest and began to push him back towards the exit of the Athletic Club. "Are you following me or something?"

"You want the truth or are you so enthralled in the bullshit that he's been feeding you that you can't recognize the truth anymore?" He stared at her in total disbelief. "I was so sure that you were playing him or something or that this was some sort of scam or plan. I thought he must have something on you, but then I come here and I see this …" He shook his head furiously. "Please tell me that I'm wrong. Tell me that you aren't actually marrying this guy because you have feelings for him. Tell me that you don't actually love Joe Clark?!"

"Is it that hard for you to believe? Is it so difficult to think that I might actually be able to care about someone other than myself, Billy?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it! I mean you can't possibly love him when …"

"I'm marrying him, Billy! Deal with it!"

He could see the look of determination in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Did she stutter?"

He could feel the wave of fury raise up in him as he heard Joe's voice. "No," he managed. "She didn't." His eyes moved back towards Phyllis. "Sorry I interrupted your dinner. I'll let you get back to it."

She watched wordlessly as he moved quickly out the door.

"Alright then," Joe said with a smile, "Let's take his advice and get back to dinner." He leaned closer to her and took her hand in his before leading her back to the table.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm busy, Ted. Whatever it is, it's just going to have to wait."

"Even me?" Joe smirked as she looked up from her computer.

"I … I told Ted that I was completely swamped. He was supposed to keep everybody out of here," she sighed. Over the past few days, she had found it almost impossible to shake Joe. Every single time she'd felt herself waver, when she'd glimpsed Billy and Victoria having breakfast together or when she'd run across an old photo of the two of them together in her drawer at work – it was as if he'd somehow sensed her internal struggle and had pushed her even harder.

"I'm sure Ted didn't think you meant your fiancé. After all, this is supposed to be that time we can't stand to be away from each other. I know I'm counting the days until I can call you my wife. I was hoping maybe you'd be feeling the same way by now."

Wife. The sound of the word filled her with a myriad of emotions. Marriage had never gone particularly well for her, but she had always gone into it hopeful. She'd always believed it would work. She'd always known there was love there, but this …

"About that …" She began, "I was hoping maybe we could talk about the wedding. I know you said you wanted to do this big party on the roof but honestly, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"What? You want to go for a church? Have you found Jesus, Phyllis?"

"I'm not joking around here, Joe. I know you think it's going to be this giant celebration, but I really can't think of anyone else that will see it that way."

"Well then we'll celebrate enough for all of them. Besides, all we can do is invite them. We can't force them to be happy for us."

"But that's the thing. Maybe we shouldn't invite them. Maybe we could elope. We could fly off to some island somewhere and get married. We come back. We surprise everybody."

"Not a chance. I'm not going to let a town full of hypocrites run me out and I'm certainly not going to let them make me feel guilty for marrying an incredibly beautiful, incredibly sexy …" He leaned in closer to her, his fingertips suggestively toying with the zipper on her dress.

She pulled away. "Is that really what this is about?"

He took a seat on the desk. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" His eyes locked with hers, waiting with interest until he saw her resolve finally break.

"Okay." She finally let out her breath. "I just … I don't think it's a good idea. I think it's like an invitation for someone to make a scene. When the reverend asks for objections, people will have to take a number."

"People or Billy?" She didn't have to answer. He could see it all over her face. "Listen, you don't have to worry about Billy. If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away. Besides, he's already involved."

She froze. "What does that mean? What did you do?"

"Calm down. This is a good thing, for all of us, but especially for you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"I asked Billy to come by and help the team with the staging for the wedding and party. We're going to use all the Jabotique products and you're going to be wearing that gorgeous Fenmores gown. Since he's your go to marketing guy, I figured …" He waited, wondering how and if she'd protest. "Was I wrong? Is there someone better suited to help with the marketing strategies or maybe you want to pass on the free publicity altogether?"

"I … I …" she stammered. He'd managed to do it, to come up with the one thing she couldn't find fault with. Jabot needed the publicity and Billy was the best. "I guess if he's okay with it, then so am I."

"Great then." Joe smiled, satisfied with himself. "This will be a night to remember. I promise you that."

"And you're really sure about this?" Lauren stood in the small room behind her. "It's not too late to change your mind you know. It's never too late to change your mind. Right up until you say those words, it's not too late."

Phyllis smiled. "I know, but this is what I've chose, Lauren and that's what it is. It's my decision. I'm going to marry Joe and he and I are going to have a life together." She heard the heavy puff of breath escape her friend's lips.

"I know there's nothing I can say to change your mind. I've seen that look on your face enough times before and I'm not even going to try, but I just think it's worth mentioning that of all the times you've told me that you're going to marry Joe, you've never once said it's what you wanted."

"Of course it's what she wants."

She felt her entire body tense as she heard his voice.

"Joe," she breathed as took a step behind Lauren. "I didn't know you were here. It's bad luck to see the night before the wedding, right?"

"I think people make their own luck. We're proof of that if I've ever seen it. Don't you think so Lauren?" He watched as her eyes followed him across the room and made a point to let the kiss he pressed against Phyllis' lips last a little longer.

"I think you're very lucky to be marrying Phyllis, Joe and yes, I do think we make our own luck." He looked at her friend once more. "You remember what I told you, okay?"

Phyllis nodded. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?"

* * *

Lauren smiled sadly. "Of course you will." The last thing in the world she wanted to do was to watch her friend marry a man she was almost certain would ruin her, if not worse, but she had no choice. To stay away would mean she was deserting her and she didn't have it in her to do that either. "See you tomorrow." She slipped from the room without another word.

Joe turned back towards her and flashed another smug smile. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think your friends didn't approve of me." He took her hands in his and felt the slight tremble.

"Don't worry about Lauren," she said, forcing the words from her lips. "She'll be fine as long as she knows I am."

"And you are certainly that." He stepped back and let his eyes move over her body. "That dress looks absolutely incredible on you by the way." His hands slid down the silky fabric as he traced the curve of her hips. "There's only one thing that would make it perfect."

Her stomach turned. "And what's that?"

"A smile on that beautiful face of yours. What's it going to take? People are going to talk if you look like you're walking to a guillotine instead of your groom."

"Sorry," she managed. "I think I'm just a little nervous and everyone is just so …" She shrugged. "You know."

"I know what you need." He gestured over towards the chilled champagne in the corner of the room. "A glass of the finest bubbly?"

"I don't think that's going to cut it today."

"Point taken. How about if I go down to the bar and get you a little bit of something stronger?"

It wasn't the idea of the drink that made her feel better, but the simple thought of having a few moments alone, away from him, away from everyone. "Yes," she breathed. "That sounds great. Thank you."

"Anything for you gorgeous." He pressed his lips against hers once more before leaving the room.

Relief covered her as she heard the door close and she felt the familiar feeling of stinging tears come to her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to cry. It did no good. Tears meant nothing. Her fate was sealed. The sound of the door opening again made her tense. He'd probably seen a worker in the hallway and sent them for the drink instead. Damn.

"Back already?" she managed, trying to keep the dread out of her voice.

"I should have never left."

The sound of his voice sent a rush through her and she found herself turning slowly to face the door, as if she were afraid it might all be an illusion. "Billy," she whispered. "You shouldn't be here. Joe is just …"

"Forget about Joe. For God's sakes, Phyllis. Forget about Joe. Just stop this. Whatever the hell this is. Just stop it. Don't do this. Please."


	14. Chapter 14

"Billy? This isn't the place … I can't do this with you right now. You shouldn't even be here."

"You're right. I shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be here. None of this should be happening. It's all like something out of a horror movie and I don't know how to stop it, so I'm doing the only thing I know to do. I'm begging you to please just stop it."

"How many times do I have to say this to you before you finally hear me? This what I'm doing. I'm going to marry Joe. You have to accept it."

"I've heard you. I've heard it every single time you've said it, but I haven't believed you … not once."

"So because you don't believe me you think I should just call the whole thing off? That's a good enough reason to upend my whole life?"

"That's not why I'm asking you to do this."

She stared into his face. "Then why? Why shouldn't I marry Joe. He's attractive, intelligent, driven and he knows me. He knows who I am and what I'm about. He isn't put off by that. He isn't busy trying to condemn every choice I've made and …"

"You want to know why? Because I don't want you to. And I know how ridiculous that must sound to you right now. But that's all I've got. That's the best reason I can give you. I'm asking you not to do this. I'm asking you to call this off, at least for now, at least until you know him better, at least until he's proven that he's changed and …"

"I don't need him to prove anything to me, Billy, just like he's not asking me to prove anything to him."

"I don't trust him, Phyllis. I don't think you should trust him either. I think he's going to hurt you even worse than I did."

His words caught her off guard and she felt them like a physical pain in her body. "I don't think that that's possible," she managed. "I need you to go, Billy. Now. Please. Before he gets back."

"Why? Are you afraid of him, Phyllis?" His stared at her, watching her every move, her every reaction, desperate to discern anything that might give him some indication of why she was behaving this way. "Has he hurt you? Because if he has, I swear to God I'll …"

"You're the one that hurt me, Billy. And you're still doing it. You're still undermining my choices. You're still treating me like I'm incapable of doing anything for any genuine reason. You don't think it's possible that someone could truly want to be with me? You don't think it's possible that someone could want to marry me just for me?"

A stunned silence paralyzed him for a moment. "I don't believe that for a minute," he finally managed. "I love you, Phyllis." It hadn't been something he'd planned to say, but at the moment it had felt like the most natural thing in the world. "I think you know that, but just in case you don't. Just in case the things I've done have made you doubt that, I want you to know that I love you, that no matter what kind of horrible stupid things I did, it didn't change the fact that I loved you. I did those things because I was hurt that someone I loved so much betray me and …" He stopped, recognizing the futility of getting into the conversation again. "Just know that I love you and that no matter what, I always will."

He waited for a moment, hoping for a response. He could see the softness in her eyes, the slight quiver of her lip and he knew she was fighting the urge to respond in kind. Instead, she turned away from him, her shoulders shaking with what he knew to be a stifled sob.

She held her breath, expecting to feel his touch, anticipating it, wondering if she'd be able to keep her body from melting into his embrace. The sound of the closing door was a like a slap in the face and she felt her heart break.

* * *

"Billy?" Lauren touched his shoulder gently as she reached to slow his hurried exit. "By the looks of you, it didn't go well."

"I …" He struggled to regain some sort of composure. "I just … I'm so worried for her, Lauren. This guy is a monster. After everything he did to Avery and Lily and Devon I just don't understand why she would do this."

"I know. I didn't get anywhere with her either. She's in that mode though. She's made up her mind and she's refusing to allow anyone or anything to factor into her decision." Her voice softened as she saw the absolute turmoil plastered across his face. "I know you're worried about her. I can see that. I'm worried too, but maybe this whole thing will work itself out. We've still got one more chance, right?"

He felt a small twinge of hope. "Yeah. You're right. We do. Thank you for that, by the way. I guess that's our only hope right now. We just have to wait and hope that he's arrogant and brazen enough to do what he does because she's certainly not going to trust me and I'm scared to death of what the alternative means."

* * *

"Better?" His hands slid over her shoulders as he gently massaged the tense muscles.

The feeling of his hands on her coupled with the burn of the liquor as it slid down her throat made her cringe slightly. "The drink helps. Yes." She slid away from him and forced a tense smile. "But I think it's probably time for you to head back to your room. We've got a busy day tomorrow, don't we?"

He narrowed his eyes. "We do, but something tells me you're still not feeling the love over here. And you're full of knots. We've got to figure out some way to help you relax. A good drink usually helps me, but another thing that can really help loosen me up is …." His hands found her body again, his fingertips gently nudging the straps of her dress off her shoulders this time.

"Joe," she said sternly as she reached up to cover his hands with hers. "Stop it. This isn't going to happen." She heard him sigh, but still felt his body pressed tight against hers.

"I know it's not the most traditional of arrangements for the bride and groom to spend the night before the wedding together, but since when are we traditional. We laugh in the face of tradition, don't we?"

"That's not what I mean." She looked up at him, the feelings of desperation becoming more than she could stand. "I don't know if I can do this. I really don't. I don't know if I can stand up there in front of all those people tomorrow and pretend this is something I want. People are going to see through this. They're going to know that something is off and everyone is trying to talk some sense into me and I'm making everyone think that I don't give a damn about what they think or what they feel and I just … my heart is …"

Instantly the space between them closed and his face was mere inches from hers. "You listen to me," he sneered. "We have a deal. You made a commitment and you're not about to back out of it now. I know you think you're some sort of bad ass, but the people you'll meet in prison, they'll give you nightmares. I'm offering you a chance to live a life you already want – a life you're already in the process of getting. You'll be able to prove to everyone that you can run a successful company. I'll be right by your side and together we'll be unstoppable. You'll be the face of Jabot, and it's a sexy, powerful, amazing …" He reached out, his hands tracing her body again before he lowered his lips onto hers.

She jerked back again. "Stop it. This doesn't change anything. You know exactly why I agreed to this. You know exactly why I'm going through with this and it doesn't have a damn thing to do with me going to jail."

"Awww…" He brought his hand to his heart in mock sentimentality. "And it warms my cold soul. Truly it does, but that doesn't change the fact that you're going to be my wife and sooner or later, we're …"

"Never. Do you hear me, Joe? Never. This marriage has nothing to do with love. It has nothing to do with attraction. You can make me marry you. You can make me take your name, but you will never make me share your bed."

He tilted his head in a way that almost read as a challenge. "Do you really think you're in a position to be throwing down gauntlets, Phyllis? With one phone call to the police, with one well placed file folder, you and Billy will both be serving time for embezzlement and fraud. You have a lot more to lose here than I do."

"I wouldn't count on that."

Phyllis turned quickly, her eyes flashing in shock as she saw Billy once again standing in the doorway. "What are you…?" Her mouth went dry as she saw the small device in his hand and her own words echoing back at her. "Billy," she breathed. "You …"

"It's okay, Phyllis." Billy stepped into the room, and quickly placed himself between the two of them. "You don't have to say anything else. It's time for Joe and I to have a conversation."


	15. Chapter 15

"Maybe you misunderstood what I asked you here to do. You're supposed to be downstairs working, making sure everything looks great. There's no place for you up here." Joe didn't back down even as Billy inched ever closer to him, the receiver clenched in his hand.

"The only person out of place here," he hissed, "is you." He took another step closer to him. "But that's over now. This entire charade is over. You're not going to stand here and force yourself into the company or Phyllis' life anymore."

Joe smirked. "I don't know where you're getting your information from, but …"

"That's the best part. I got it from you. Straight from the horse's mouth as they say or, in your case, I guess that would the jackass' mouth." He held the receiver up in the air. "But, I have to admit, I had a little bit of help."

"Lauren." Phyllis' eyes grew larger as she watched her friend step through the still open door. "I thought you left."

Lauren touched her arm gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "We were all so worried about you and I know how dangerous Joe could be, so when Billy called me and asked me for help …" She walked over to the arrangement of flowers she'd given her friend earlier that day. Gingerly, her fingertips pulled the recording device from the midst of the beautiful blooms. "I knew we had to do something drastic."

Phyllis felt her heart begin to pound. "You heard us?" Her eyes immediately moved to Billy. "You heard?"

He met her eyes only for a second before turning back to face Joe. The anger within him at this moment almost frightened him. He could visualize horrible things and yet he knew he had to show restraint. The only thing that mattered was standing behind him. While giving Joe exactly what he deserved might make him momentarily happy, it wouldn't give him what he wanted most. He needed Joe out of both of their lives so that they could finally live the life they wanted – together.

"I heard you threaten her," he managed as calmly as he could. "I heard you blackmail her."

"Kind of dramatic, don't you think? Phyllis and I are partners in every way. We have an agreement, an arrangement. As a businessman, I'd expect you to understand that Billy. After all, you were the CEO of Jabot for a time, weren't you? Until …" He clenched his jaw and glanced around the room for effect. "Oh, you probably don't want to talk about that now, do you?"

"If you think I'm going to let you use my mistakes to bully Phyllis into marrying you?"

"It's not just your mistakes though, is it?" He waited only a moment before continuing. "Phyllis has her own sins to answer for. She covered everything up for you, tied it up in a nice tidy little bow, helped you out quite a bit. Call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure our good ol' justice system frowns on assistance of that nature."

"She was just trying to help me. Any judge would see that. And if they don't, I'll tell them. I'll take full responsibility for it and …"

"Billy," her voice faltered as she started to speak. "You can't. You'll go to jail. It'll …" Her voice stopped as she felt his fingertips brush against her skin.

"It'll be fine. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it."

"But what about you? You'll go to prison and you won't see your family, your kids, and …" She shook let face drop against his palm, relishing the feeling of his warm touch. "Just let me do this. I can fix this. I'll be okay."

"I'm not going to let you do this. He'll ruin you, your life it'll be hell."

"I can handle it. I can take care of myself and Joe just wants …" She forced herself to breathe, all too aware of Joe's foreboding presence. "He just wants to be taken seriously. As long as I give him the money and the job and make sure that he gets his reputation back, it'll be fine."

"I don't believe that, Phyllis and you don't believe that either. I can't just stand back and watch this happen to you."

"I can't let you go to jail, Billy. I can't live with myself knowing I could have stopped it."

Joe sighed audibly. "This is all very touching, but the star crossed lover thing is growing tired." He moved to insinuate himself between them. "Phyllis and I have a very busy day tomorrow, Billy, so if you'll excuse us. Unless of course, I need to call security to assist you in leaving. Or I could skip the small potatoes and just call the police. I'm sure we could think of lots of things to discuss with them."

"Now that you mention it. That's quite the interesting suggestion."

Phyllis turned back to look at Lauren, her sudden contribution to the conversation confusing her.

Lauren smiled. "You know, I'd be the police would love to know how you've been spending your first few weeks of freedom, Joe."

"If this is an attempt to threaten me," Joe began.

"I don't waste time with threats," Lauren snapped. "I wait until I'm sure I can follow through and believe you me, I can follow through. You see while you were up here chatting with Phyllis about her options …" She pressed a button on the recorder and smiled as a few snippets of the earlier conversation echoed through the room. "I was doing a little recon of my own. That file folder you mentioned." She stepped back towards the door and made a beckoning motion with her hand. Michael suddenly appeared, holding a file folder up in the air.

"Thank you sweetheart," she said as she pecked his cheek and took the file from his hand. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say it looks a little something like this?"

Joe stilled. "You were in my room? Who the hell let you into my room?"

"It's nice to be important, but it's more important to be nice," Michael said with a grin. "Didn't they ever teach you that? I have friends in this town which is more than you can say. Oh, and don't worry, I did a complete reset on your laptop. I know sometimes those new laptops can come with so much bloatware that it just slows everything down."

Lauren smiled as Joe glared at them. She held her cell phone out towards him. "You still want to make that phone call. I've got the chief as a contact. Just hit that number right there."

With a sudden flick of his wrist, the glass full of scotch that had been sitting on the credenza now went flying across the room. Lauren flinched. Michael's hands were on his lapels with seconds.

"You listen to me," he growled. "You're going to that room. You're going to back up everything you've stolen from that woman since you've been in this town and you're going to get out of here. I don't care where you go or what you do, but you're going to leave my family and my friends alone."

Joe straightened and jerked from within his grip. "That's alright," he huffed. "I can go pay a visit to some other people I've missed. I'm sure Avery has been wondering what …"

Michael stepped in closer again. "Don't you even think about going anywhere near her. I've already called Avery and she's well aware that you're out of jail. She's already alerted her local police, so if you want to test their response time, go ahead and give that a go."

It was Billy that spoke next. "So you see Joe, the fact is you're out of options. You've got no family. No friends. No one that gives a damn about you. I always heard there was a pseudo family in prison. You might actually start to miss it, huh?"

"I'll tell you one thing I won't miss." Joe clenched his fists as he stared into his face. Every muscle in his body seemed to burn with rage.

Billy smiled. "Go ahead," he taunted. "You want to take a swing at me. I'd love knowing that you were doing time for assault. A black eye would be a small price to pay."

"You're not worth it." Joe let his eyes roam the room as he headed towards the door. He stopped again before leaving and turned to face them, his eyes focusing on Phyllis who now stood behind Billy. "None of you are," he seethed.

The sound of the door slamming was her own personal invitation to let go and she felt her legs give way beneath her. Billy nodded a silent thank you toward Michael and Lauren and they opened the door and quietly slipped out into the hallway. He held her close to him as he led her over to the small sofa and helped her sit down next to him.

"It's all over now," he whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry, Billy. I'm so sorry for everything."

He pressed his lips to her temple, shaking his head as he thought of all the horrible things that could have happened. "You don't need to sorry," he whispered. "I'm the one that should be apologizing. You would have never been in this position if it hadn't been for me. You were trying to protect me. He couldn't have held this over your head if I hadn't done it in the first place."

"Still," she managed, her breath still coming in jagged spurts, "I should have told you when you asked me. I wanted to, but I was afraid that he would …"

"I know. I get it. I would have done the same thing if it had been you. I would do anything to protect you. It's not about being logical. Love never is." He felt her body tense in his embrace and then relax again.

She pulled away just slightly, enough to be able to see his face as she spoke. "You know," she finally managed. "I knew that being married to Joe would be awful. I did, but I also knew that you'd still be there. I knew I'd still be able to see you and talk to you. I knew that if I needed you, I could come to you and I knew that you'd be there for me. And no matter how horrible things were with Joe, I knew that they couldn't be as bad as trying to live without you. I would have rather been miserable with him and still had you in my life because the alternative was …" Her eyes locked on his. "I couldn't have been happy without you. It's not possible anymore. When I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you and even when I'm angry with you, I'm angry because I miss you so much." She touched his hand as it lightly traced her face. "And I know that you're angry with me after what I did. I lied to you and …"

"What you did?" He laughed softly as he looked at her. "You were willing to marry a man that you knew would make you miserable to keep me out of jail. Do I wish you had told me sooner? Yeah, but only because I hate knowing what you've been going through. I wish I could have protected you better … sooner. I wish I could have been able to stop him from doing this to you, but I don't blame you. Not for this. Not for any of it."

"Well," she began, "I .."

"Don't." He let his head drop. "I don't want to talk about that anymore. We've gone around and around about what we've done wrong. We've beat it to death. We know the mistakes we've made. We know where we've fallen short. We know what we messed up, but what we need to focus on is what works, what brought us together, what we do best." He saw her lips begin to curve into a smile. "And although, there is one very obvious answer …" He let his hands move down to her shoulders, "There's also a lot more to us. We support each other. We go to bat for each other. We laugh. We have fun. We take risks." He stopped. "We know how to love each other. It might not be perfect. It might not be neat, but we know how to do it."

"Messy and complicated, right?" She smiled as his arms wrapped tighter her. "You're right. That is what we do. I guess we just have to remember that and keep trying, right? We just can't give up – can't walk away."

He kissed her softly, his hands cupping her face. "Let's promise, okay? We've got the flowers and the dress." He smiled as he took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Promise me that no matter how hard it gets, we remember that this is us. This is the way we love. We fight. We make up. And that's okay as long as we always make up."

"That," she said as she leaned in towards him, pulling back just before his lips touched hers, "is a deal."

The End


End file.
